


Shenanigans To Follow

by FourReelz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, krew hangz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourReelz/pseuds/FourReelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculous interpretation of Krew hang outs soaked in alcohol. Let the good times roll or stagger home in a drunken stupor. Which ever comes first.<br/>And as always, shenanigans to follow.</p><p>A Collection of Inebriated One-Shots. Mature language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans To Follow

_Uggghhhh. Why am I so cold? It’s fuh-reezing in this bitch. Spirits, I’m dead. Fuck, I’m definitely dead. I drank too much and got alcohol poisoning and died. Grand. I helped save the world a couple of times and die because I decided to go out and binge drink with my friends. There’s so much I still wanted to dooooo like: travel the world, burn down the Cabbage Corps building, go skydiving, stab someone in a bar fight, have kids, OH! and tackle a mascot!!! That would’ve been ammaaazing. Maybe when I get reincarnated I can do all that, but what if I comeback as table? Wait no those are inanimate. Ummm what about a badger mole? Aww shit, totally got it! I get reincarnated into the Avatar! I’m dating an Avatar then I’m gonna be the Avatar. So does that mean I’ll know what it is to date me??? And have sex with me!?! Haha I’m hella good in bed. I probably rocked. my. world. Wait that’s weird. Super weird actually. Goosshhhhh it’s still so cold. Can the Spirits at least turn up the heat while I wait to be reincarnated back into the most badass Master of the Elements?_

**“Your sugar**  
**Yes, please**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me**  
 **I'm right here, 'cause I need**  
 **Little love and little sympathy”**

_Aww! That was one of Korra’s favorite songs. It was her ringtone. I hope they play it at my funer-HOLD THE FUCK UP!_

Asami shot straight up, eyes snapping wide open, but instantly squints because whatever white ass room she was in was bright as hell. The Heiress suddenly starts to panic and begins to quickly scan the room.

_Dammit. I sat up too damn fast and I’m in a jail cell. Damn. I need a…oh good a TOILET! Move legs! THE VOMIT IS COMING! THE VOMIT IS COMING!!! *Bleurrgghhhh!* Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. *Eugaaachhh,Heluabsdlbdfsahjhhhh* Why does this hurt so much?!?! *Aurbhuellifasdhhh* Well at least I feel better. *Rualajdajkdsfhhh*_

**“Your sugar**  
**Yes, please**  
 **Won't you come and put it down on me…”**

Asami whips her head around in search of the song. She locates the sound coming from the corner of the cell to a giant lady(?)man who is asleep in the corner. Asami cautiously walks over to her(?) only to realize as she gets closer and closer that the woman(?) is holding (cuddling) someone.

“KORRA!”

“’Sami not nooowwwwww. I’m still sleeping. When did you get so warm and big?”

“KORRA!!”

“What woman?!?!?!” Korra yells. The Avatar opens her eyes only to realize that she wasn’t cuddling with Asami, but some random ass woman(?)bear-like person. She scurries out of the strange woman’s arms and into Asami’s.

“What the fuck Asami?! How come you didn’t tell me I was cuddling with, with Helga?” Korra says gesturing to the mass of a woman(?).

Asami just glares at the woman in her arms. _Well I tried to, but you were all “Asami no. I’m still sleeping. I’m a huge fuckin cry baby. Blah, blah, blah.”_

“I missed you too Korra.” Asami states sarcastically. “By the way we’re in jail. Oh and half your head is dyed neon green and why are you wearing Bolin’s pants? And where are Opal and the boys?”  


“There over here” says a very familiar voice.

“MAKO!” both girls scream in unison.

“What happened last night. Wait. Why the hell aren’t you locked up somewhere being someone’s bitch?” asks Korra.

“I’d tap that ass!” says a man in the cell across from them.

Asami giggles along with a couple other detainees.

A look of shock and disgust was on Mako’s face. “I’m on duty because I’m an adult and I have responsibilities, so I didn’t stay out with you hooligans. And what the fuck is that suppose to mean? Forget it…fuck you Korra. Fuck you and your green hair.”

“How hard?!”

“How old are you?  8? Mako says rolling his eyes.

“And a half. Now can you get us out of here. Or are you gonna stand there being a bitch all day?”

“Nope. Bolin and Opal [both of whom are still sleeping in their cell] can go, but Chief Beifong said she wants to speak to both of you before you go. Something about the CEO of a Future Industries shouldn’t go flashing her tits and the Avatar shouldn’t stand there taking pictures.”

“I DID WHAT?!?!!”

Korra takes out her phone and unlocks it to see that in fact she has 2 missed calls from Tenzin and a camera roll full of Asami’s perky C’s. Mako quietly drags Bolin and Opal from their cell who were still somehow sleeping.

“LMAO! Oh spirits. Ahahahaha! Who knew you were such the exhibitionist? Hahaha” Korra said laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her  face.

Asami glared daggers at her girlfriend and snatches the phone, drops the phone on the floor and smashes it to pieces with her heel.

“Aww what’d you do that for? Those were great pictures. You know what the automatically back up on my cloud so it’s all good.”

“That’s all you’re worried about! Those GODDAMN PICTURES?!”

“Oohhh shit” Korra said under her breath because she knew she done fucked up and she was in trouble.

“SATO! KORRA! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR YOUR ACTIONS LAST NIGHT!” Lin Beifong said as she stomped her way to the cell.

“Ooohhhh shit” they both said because they KNEW they done fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at writing again. Probably gonna be a little rough out the gate, but it will get better.  
> Sound off in the comments if you like it or don't like it. Constructive criticism needed.  
> Cheers
> 
> 4


End file.
